


A Matter of Time

by Autumntouched



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, Multi, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumntouched/pseuds/Autumntouched
Summary: Steve and Diana's perspectives of time shape their moments together





	1. Time Ceases

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Wonder Woman five times and can't get these two characters out of my head so here they are! Hope you like them.

Steve looks back one last time, hoping for a final glimpse of Diana. But there is only the factory, a ball of fire against the night. The plane climbs higher. It is almost time. 

He promised her that he would help her win this war. And they will. He finally dares to believe it. They will.

 Sameer, Charlie, Chief, Diana. They had all volunteered to be the one to destroy the final step in Ludendorff’s plan. But it had to be him. 

He knew the moment he’d seen Diana’s face at the guard tower after she’d killed the General. She would defeat Ares, but she had been broken. Her faith in humanity was possibly gone. He had watched her give up the fight. The pain of leaving her to her grief had almost been too much. It would have been if he hadn’t known that for the first time there was something he could do for her. 

She had been his hope. And he would be hers. He would sacrifice himself so that she would know that men could choose to be good despite all the capacity for bad within them. He had known he probably wouldn’t make it through today. But choosing this, for her, eases the regrets he feels at all the moments they will lose.

He will never see her smile again or her child-like delight over babies and ice cream and snow and, of all things, Charlie’s singing. He will never watch her charge into battle, fearless and fierce, to defend those unable to protect themselves. He will never feel her skin against his again, never feel her lips igniting every nerve in his body. 

The plane climbs higher. And the time is closer. 

Even if he had somehow survived tonight, he would still never again see her insist that men are good and compassionate. Or maybe he is wrong about Ares. He hasn’t ever wished to be so wrong. 

He told her that he loves her. She didn’t say it back. He didn’t give her time to change his mind. He hopes she will remember her promise. That he never doubted her. He prays that his death will bring her hope if he is right. That she will understand why it had to be him. 

They could live out his life together, but he might never be able to give her this. He wants her to know that she has not left her homeland and her family in vain. There are men worth dying for.

The plane is almost there. He looks back into the hold. At least this should be quick. 

Steve tightens his finger on the trigger. It is almost time. 

Ten. He hopes she heard his last words. 

Nine. The funny thing about time is that it’s easy to lose track of. He can’t tell if it’s sped up or slowed down. 

Eight. He’s often thought that for someone who wears her heart on her sleeve, Diana has an incredibly sly sense of humor.  

Seven. He breathes out. 

Six. It feels as if he’s lived more with her over the last few weeks than all his life before and during the war. He really wasn’t lying to her. He’d forgotten what it was like to live without it, this war to end all wars. 

Five. His blood pounds in his ears nearly drowning out the sound of the plane. 

Four. He's almost out of time.

Three. If only they’d had more time. At least she has his watch to remember him by. 

Two. 

They say that before death, your life flashes before your eyes. Steve Trevor sees only Diana.

The gun goes off. One. Time ceases. 


	2. Still Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana struggles to defeat Ares and protect the man she loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the alternating POV tag suggests, this is Diana's perspective. My heart breaks for her every time I listen to "Hell Hath No Fury" on the WW soundtrack. You can hear her come apart.

Despite the heat of the blaze around her, Diana’s blood runs cold. Ares is a more formidable opponent than she’d imagined. He seems to know more about what she’s capable of than she does. It keeps him steps ahead of her in their battle. 

 

She glimpses the plane carrying Steve rising higher in the air. She is not exactly sure what his plan is or what his last words to her were, but instinct tells her that she must get to him. Whatever he felt he had to do, she can help. 

 

But she must go through Ares first. 

 

She blocks his spiked lasso around her vambrace and tries to throw him off balance. 

 

Instead he jerks the chain and flings her through the air. Pain lances through her shoulder as she collides with an abandoned truck. She staggers to right herself from the blow.

 

Ares advances on her, a demon in his metal armor. “You will help me destroy them Diana,” he threatens. The brutal chain whips through the air. She barely stumbles aside before it tears through the place she’d been standing, slicing the vehicle in half like butter. “Or you will die.” His voice no longer comes from within him but booms all around them. 

 

She wonders what it would take to kill her. To kill him. To end this fight between gods. Hippolyta had lied to her. Her mother had lied about the God Killer, about the nature of her birth. And now she has no way of knowing how to defend herself. How to defeat her brother. 

 

Steve’s watch frantically pounds each second against her breast, but she can’t see a way around Ares. She hesitates unsure of her next move. 

 

Through her daze, she hears Antiope’s voice, crisp as if the general were near. “You doubt yourself, Diana! You are stronger than you know.” Stronger than you know. Growing up, the princess had thought they were words of encouragement to counter how hard her aunt drove her. But no. It was the truth that the Queen must have forbidden her sister to reveal, the truth Antiope had tried to tell Diana with her dying breath. 

 

She is not Diana Prince, bound to the demands of men. She is Diana, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, kin of the greatest general, Antiope, and her lieutenant, Melanippe. She is the God Killer. The gods’ last hope for mankind.     

 

Diana launches herself at Ares, sending the two of them crashing into the roof of one of the buildings. The landing jars her all the way to her bones, but she is on her feet again, lasso in hand, its power coursing through her.

 

It snakes and snaps around her to deflect the shrapnel the god hurls at her. The glowing rope catches his wrist, and she yanks him toward her, using her knee to wind him. He is only thrown off balance. His steel weapons slice at her, but she dodges them easily to ensnare him and fling him from the roof.  

 

She allows herself a brief glance upward. Steve. There’s still time. If only she can...

 

Her distraction costs her. Ares shoots toward her, too fast for her to deflect his blow. He catches her around the throat and lifts her off her feet. She winces as his gauntlet crushes her windpipe, but there’s little she can do against his brute strength. She feels her lasso slip from her fingers. Darkness closes around her.  

 

“Is that all you have to offer?” he taunts as they fly upward. 

 

And then she is gasping and free as he hurls her at the ground. Her fall is broken by a wall of metal that shivers and groans as it gives way beneath her. Diana somersaults to her feet, bracing herself for Ares’s next attack. 

 

Her brother hovers in the air, his fingers beckoning the treads from the tank she toppled in her landing. His eyes are hungry, determined, and Diana sets her face to hide her fear. 

 

The treads streak toward her before she can dodge out of the way. She tries to punch through the first but its force is too great. It binds her arms at her sides. The other winds its way around her legs. Diana is lifted from her feet and slammed into the tarmac. It crumbles like chalk beneath her.  

 

Desperately, she strains against the tightening rubber. Flat on her back, she watches the plane Steve is on climbing higher and higher, farther and farther out of reach. 

 

“It is futile to believe you can win,” Ares sneers. 

 

Diana bares her teeth, fighting against the writhing restraints. She manages to free one arm before her prison closes painfully around her.  

 

She stops, trying to catch her breath. Steve’s watch ticks out of sync against her pounding heart. 

 

“Steve,” she murmurs. He’d had such faith in her, leaving her to fight Ares on her own. She tries to remember what he told her before he ran off. It was important. He wouldn’t have left his watch with her if... 

 

She is watching when the plane explodes, lighting the night sky in a blinding burst of orange. 

 

A scream of agony tears from her throat as everything within her shatters. The flash disappears, taking Steve with it forever. Pain as she’s never known rips through her shredding everything in its path. She burns with anguish, writhing and arching against its flames. Her fingers dig into the tread as if it is the only thing keeping her from being torn apart.

 

Diana wails against the night. As if the sound of her pain can pull Steve back from death. Her tears sear her eyes, her cheeks.

 

He does not come. Nothing of Steve remains but his dust upon the fields of Belgium and the watch she didn’t realize was his goodbye.    

 

Power latches onto the pain and explodes through her, obliterating her binds. Rage, blinding, fiery rage, consumes her, driving her heedless and mad into the swarm of soldiers who foolishly raise their guns. Their mortal weapons are nothing against her desire for vengeance. 

 

She revels in their weakness as she shreds them apart, giving into the wrath that demands they pay for what they’ve done. What they’ve destroyed. The power within her feeds off their destruction, and Diana succumbs to her grief, losing herself to it and her rage. 

 

Ares advances toward her, triumphant as she unleashes the full force of her might. “Yes Diana, these mortals are weak,” he urges her on. 

 

No. Steve is not weak. He destroyed the gas. He saved millions of lives. He gave his life for theirs. Steve. 

 

His watch taps her heart, and the rage drains from her. Left with only her grief, Diana collapses against a tank. Ares is her enemy. He’s the one she came to fight. Distantly, she realizes that he is trying to break her resolve. She only wants to curl up and give into the tears that seem to promise relief.  

 

But Ares is relentless and the thought is forgotten when he tosses Dr. Maru before her. 

 

Anger surges through her again. Diana scrambles to her feet and hoists the tank over her head to crush the woman who is the cause of all this. Perhaps with her she can crush the pain inside of her. Ares’s words pound in her ears. This woman deserves to die. To pay for all she’s done.

 

But something in the woman’s eyes gives the Amazon pause. The wind sweeps away the scientist’s mask revealing that acid has burned away part of her skin.  

 

Time stills, and Steve’s last words suddenly come flooding back to her. I love you. It had to be him. He had to be the one because he could save today, and she could save the world. He died because he believed in her. Because despite everything he’d seen, he still believed in humans. I love you. 

 

She had promised to help him end this war. She had promised to save the lives of men and women. And when she had faltered, he’d gone on without her. Not with condemnation. But with love.  

 

Beneath her, Isabel Maru does not plead for her life. She does not flee but stares up at Diana, awaiting her indictment, perhaps her end. A single tear makes its way down the woman’s cheek. Even in those eyes, which have witnessed, recorded, and created such cruelty, Diana glimpses a shred of humanity. It is that for which Steve died. 

 

Perhaps there is hope for humans yet. 

 

Ares’s voice has become impatient. But the anger in Diana has receded leaving behind it only the power that her grief unleashed. 

 

She throws away the tank and lets Dr. Maru go. 

 

Perhaps destroying Ares will not end the fighting for good. Perhaps it will not make men all good or fair, strong or passionate. But she came into this world to bring peace, to give humans a chance. If they are more complicated than she had first thought, they had proven that they could be as good as they could be bad. For all their individual flaws, they could still believe in something greater and better than themselves. 

 

It could be that one day humans would destroy one another. Her brother believes it is inevitable. Bent on their destruction, he drives humans toward their worst impulses. Ares guarantees destruction because he allows no alternative.

 

But Diana believes in love. In sacrifice. In hope. She has seen it, and she will not let it be extinguished.

 

Her pulse quickens as she catches hold of Ares’s lightning. She marvels at its power, dangerous yet harmless to her. For a moment, it fills the raw, aching void inside her. 

 

Against her chest, Steve’s watch ticks on, steady, true, unfazed. 


	3. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving backwards in time to THAT missing scene from Steve's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I was traveling and then I ended up rewriting this chapter like three times. But here it is at last!

Moonlight reflects off the gathering snow, casting an otherworldly glow across the room and bed he has ended up sharing with Diana. It turns her exposed skin pearlescent and her tresses blue black like the waves of the ocean at night. Steve’s breath shudders as he takes in her effortless beauty.  

 

She lies stretched out beside him, still naked after showing him just how much she had learned from those twelve volumes on bodily pleasure and then some. Before this night, he had assumed that part of her innocence was a result of her sexual inexperience. Not that he’d thought about it much. A fact that Sameer and Charlie would be skeptical about. But it is true.

 

From the moment she had promised to help him off Paradise Island, they had been partners, each set on ending this war with little space for anything else in between. He needed her to get back to London and to stop Dr. Poison; she needed him to get to the front.   

 

Since then, he had been so focused on overcoming the hurdles and dangers to get here that he hadn’t noticed the Amazon chipping away at the barriers to his heart. Or perhaps overwhelming them is a better word because Diana rarely seems to do anything slowly or carefully. It’s not that she is thoughtless. Far from it. As he learned during their time on the boat, she is an intelligent and clever debater when she isn’t stirred with passion. But when she is, there’s no point arguing with her anyway because she is more than likely to take matters into her own hands. She knows her heart, and she knows that she has the strength to accomplish whatever is necessary. As a spy, this pretty much goes against all of his instincts, but he respects her deeply for it.

 

Even when it scares the shit out of him. She’d nearly stopped his heart this afternoon when she climbed out of the trench and started running across no man’s land with nothing but her shield and armor between her and a barrage of bullets and grenades. 

 

Fear seizes Steve at the memory of believing he was going to lose her. His fingers tremble as he reaches out to run them along her arm to reassure himself that she is there and alive and not a ghost. Diana sighs in her sleep, and he lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Here, suspended in this moment of peace that feels both all to brief and yet unmoored from time, Steve realizes he loves her. Diana’s ecstatic joy in even the smallest things, her passion, her conviction, her amused skepticism at his society’s moral incongruities, it makes him feel alive in a way he’s been searching for since his mother died when he was ten.  

 

Unfortunately, realizing you’re in love with someone on your team on the eve of infiltrating German High Command does not come with the thrill that poets promise. It actually feels damn near inconvenient. 

 

Steve swears under his breath as he rolls onto his back and tries to figure out how he ended up here. 

 

When he had taken it upon himself to teach her to dance--or sway as she insists--he’d meant nothing by it. Or at least he hadn’t intended it to mean anything. But swaying there with her, watching her delight at Charlie’s singing and her first experience with snow, something had come over him. And then she had asked about what people did when there was no war, and for the first time in so long, he allowed himself to wonder about life after this interminable nightmare he’d been trapped in. She’d wanted to know what it was like to live a normal life, but he honestly didn't know. Not just because he couldn't remember but because he’d never wanted to do those things with or for anyone before.   

 

Yet there she was in his mind’s eye, her eyes curved in delight as she sipped hot chocolate across the table from from him over bacon and eggs. It was then that he had crossed a line of friendship to reach up and brush her hair from her face. 

 

He meant for it to stop there. But Diana hadn’t. He was sure now. Although she spoke Flemish, she let the innkeeper stumble through an apology and explanation in broken French as he gave Steve the key to the sole unoccupied room. Sword and shield in hand, she allowed him to escort her upstairs. 

 

He had let her in and turned to go. But an inexplicable feeling of regret forced him to look at her one last time before the door closed between them.

 

And then she had given him a look that took away his will to leave. 

 

To call it seductive would suggest that he’d had any chance against it. 

 

Beneath her desire and invitation was an expression that has become all too familiar to Steve. Her patiently raised eyebrows, lowered chin, set lips. It is the look she gets when she is done arguing with him and is merely waiting for him to finish arguing with himself and give in.  

 

And still he hesitated. She was magnificent in her armor and cloak, her unruly dark locks tumbling over her shoulders, held back only by the diadem on her brow. The firelight played in her dark eyes as if it were contained within. 

 

He had seen her crash through stone and topple metal with her shield and bare hands. Everything about her was so strong and good and certain. He wasn’t sure he deserved her.

 

Tomorrow, they would be on their own. The money that Sir Patrick had given them had run out. They were going to try to infiltrate a German stronghold and stop Ludendorff, even against Sir Patrick’s orders. 

 

She would make it out. But as for him. He had an uneasy feeling that his luck just might be catching up to him. He turned and locked the door. Let tomorrow bring what it would. They would have tonight. 

 

He approached her slowly, running his fingers along her jaw. Her skin was impossibly soft and smooth for everything they had endured over the last few weeks. 

 

Her eyes met his as her fingers swept along the stubble that had accumulated along his cheeks. The sensation sent a shiver down his back despite his layers of clothing. Unable to hold back any longer, he kissed her.

 

From the moment her lips moved against his, several things became clear to him. First and foremost, this was far from Diana’s first kiss. Her body did not just respond to his. It led his desire, her fingers slowly tracing everywhere his flesh met his clothing, her hands guiding him to the places that made her breath hitch. 

 

What she knew of pleasure did not come from books alone, and if he wanted to keep up with her, he was going to have to share the lead or give it up entirely. But wasn’t it always that way with Diana? 

 

Her kisses were slow, coaxing, intoxicating, chasing all thoughts except discovering her from his mind. 

 

Whatever he felt for Diana, it was no longer just friendship.  

 

Steve turns over to gaze at the woman asleep beside him. Her loose locks spill across her face. Slowly, he props himself up on one arm and gently, so gently as not to disturb her, brushes the hair away so he can see her expression. There is so much peace in her beautiful features. She is convinced that killing Ares will end everything and make men good again. He has lived with himself and this war too long to believe that. 

 

A chill washes over him, and Steve suppresses a shiver. The only thing he fears more than having to leave her too soon is for her to realize that he is no different from the men they are fighting. That whether there is an Ares or not, the god is not the cause of the corruption of men. He may not have her love, but he can hardly bear the thought of losing her regard and trust. 

 

He can’t resist smoothing the hair from the Amazon’s face again before he tucks the covers tighter around her to keep out the drafty air. It is the most that he can do to protect her. She does not need him to fight any of her battles or take any bullets for her. 

 

Not for the first time, Steve considers trying to get her to understand that Ares is not the cause of this war or any of the cruel things that humans devise to torture and murder one another. 

 

But his mother had once told him, as she clutched his hand while she lay dying of cancer, that without hope there is no hope. The words had come to him while they were on the boat as he fought with Diana about ending the war, and they come to him again now. If Diana has hope, then it is not for him to crush it. 

 

And he has seen what her conviction has accomplished. In the span of this day alone they had crossed no man’s land and freed a town. The sounds of revelry have since fallen quiet but the air of joy lingers. 

 

So she is his hope. As she has been his conscience. A reminder that at the heart of this crushing war, there is something worth fighting for. Something worth dying for. People worth fighting and dying for. 

 

One day, she will realize the truth that she gave up her home, her family, everything for people who will never be good, who will never deserve her. That part of what Hippolyta told her he knows to be true. He hopes that Diana will let him be there for her when she does. He hopes that she will accept the part of him that will never deserve her. 

 

Beside him, Diana stirs, as if the weight of his thoughts has called her from sleep.  

 

Her eyes blink open lazily, and a slow, bright smile spreads across her full lips when she sees him watching her. 

 

“Steve,” she murmurs. His heartbeat quickens just hearing his name on her lips. He loves the way she softens the “v” at the end so that it sounds like a sigh. 

 

“Diana,” his voice cracks. 

 

She frowns and scoots herself closer to him. “Is something wrong?”

 

He decides to go with a version of the truth. “Regretting dragging you off Paradise Island for this.” 

 

She stretches, arching her back beneath the covers. “It  _ is _ a long way to go just to have intercourse with a man. My bed chamber on Themyscira would have required less effort.” 

 

“Well, I, uh, hope it was worth the trip then.” He grins to hide the hope in his voice.

 

“Certainly for intellectual purposes, yes,” she nods.

 

“Intellectual purposes?” he yelps, sending her into a fit of a laughter. 

 

Her dark eyes are dancing now. “Well do you not want to know whether Clio was right?”

 

“No! No! I don’t think I do.” He rolls onto his back in a huff. Too late he realizes he is gripping the part of himself that Diana may or may not just have insulted. He groans, drawing another laugh from her.

“Steve!” She turns on her side to face him. “Why would I have slept with you if I didn’t want to sleep with you?” she demands as if this is the most logical conclusion in the world. 

 

“It’s not that,” he protests, scrambling to find the right words as Diana throws up her hands. 

 

“Why is everything here so complicated? This marriage determines whether or not it is polite to sleep with someone, people promise to love one another forever but they don’t, you can’t hold hands or it will give people the wrong idea.” 

 

“Diana!” 

 

She stops, her eyebrows lifted as she waits for him to speak. 

 

“I just meant that,” his face is burning, and he almost regrets stopping her list of all the confusing things about relationships in his world. “Well, uh, just because you sleep with someone doesn’t mean you enjoy it.” 

 

Every part of him burns with embarrassment, and all he wants to do is sink through the floor and disappear. 

 

Diana suddenly frowns as she stares at him like she is trying to figure out a cypher. 

 

Steve keeps his mouth shut to prevent himself from embarrassing himself any further and closes his eyes as if that will make the last few seconds go away. God, he’s never been so stupid about this stuff before. Then again he is used to women showering him with praise and assurance, whether he asks for it or not. But of course he would fall in love with probably one of the few who felt no need to stroke or coddle his ego.  

 

Diana’s voice is gentle when she finally speaks. “On Themyscira, intercourse is as much about giving as it is taking. When you choose to invite others to your bed, you commit to listening to them, to their body, to their needs, and you know that they will do the same for you.”

 

“Another one of Clio’s conclusions is that no other person is ever necessary for a person’s pleasure. Therefore the joy that one experiences with others is not obtained from how much pleasure is given but from the act of sharing one’s pleasure.”

 

“Huh.” Steve stares at the ceiling as he tries to take all of this in without getting distracted by his need to know how she feels about his abilities. He swallows. “So, you’ve uh slept with a woman before?” 

 

Diana rolls her eyes. “Of course. It is not as if there are any men on Themyscira.”

 

“Right.” 

 

Her voice grows incredulous again. There is also a hint of indignation. “Do you think we’ve spent thousands of years completely celibate just because there are no men?”

 

No! Yes? He just hadn’t thought about it that hard. She had seemed so innocent. Though now that he considers it in this light, he realizes that her innocence may be due to a lack of shame around sexuality more than inexperience, just as she had not been embarrassed by his nudity in the grotto. 

 

She opens her mouth to say something to his stupid silence but thinks better of it for which he is grateful. 

 

He clears his throat to try to cut through the tension that has fallen between them. “So, is there a--do you have a--,” he stumbles. 

 

“A lover?” she supplies graciously. He really doesn’t deserve her. “No. Not for a long time.” Her smile is a little sad. “I was the daughter of the queen and the only child on the island. It made me an outsider.”  

 

Steve had witnessed just how protective Hippolyta could be. And with an aunt like Antiope he couldn’t imagine many women wanting risk getting on their bad side.  

 

He tentatively reaches out to put an arm around her, and Diana moves closer so that she is pressed against his side. She winds her leg through his and rests her head on his shoulder.   

 

Her hand moves to rest over his heart. 

 

“You did not force me to leave Themyscira, Steve. It was my choice. This is my purpose as an Amazon and wielder of the God Killer.” 

 

Steve cannot help a sigh as he takes hold of her hand on his chest. He would do anything--anything--die here and now--if it will keep her from knowing the truth about him, about man, about humans. 

 

“You still doubt that Ares is behind this,” she accuses.

 

A knot of pain in his throat makes it hurt to swallow. His voice is rough when he speaks. “Diana, I have never doubted you. No matter what happens, promise me you will remember that.”

 

“Steve,” she protests.

 

His hand tightens around hers as he turns to look at her. For the first time, she looks unsure. “Promise me, please?” he begs. 

 

If they succeed tomorrow, Diana will learn there is no Ares. She will see that the people carrying out the atrocities she has witnessed are doing so of their own volition. He is not sure what that will do to her, but he wants to make sure that she knows he never would have let her leave with him if he didn’t believe that she could make a difference. This might be his last chance to tell her.   

 

His eyes bore into hers as she hesitates. He wants to say so much more, exactly how he feels, that he loves her, that she has made him a better man, a better person, that she made him remember what he was fighting for. But he can’t. If he does, it may be too hard to let go, if it comes to that. 

 

Her fingers gently brush aside the hair that has fallen into his eyes. “I promise.” 

 

Relief washes over him and his forehead bows to meet hers. “Thank you.” 

 

Her arm comes around him, her fingers gliding through his hair to rest at the nape of his neck as she pulls him to her. Their lips meet and this time the kiss is not slow and curious but burning and urgent. 

 

When he pulls away for air, Diana’s lips purse in thought. Her eyes scan his face, and he offers her a smile. 

 

After a moment, she smiles back. That wonderful, bright smile that makes his pulse quicken. It lights her whole face, even in the moonlit darkness. 

 

And Steve remembers something else his parents once told him. You only live once, son. Make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't as sad as the last two chapters! Also, I wish the movie had been more overt about everyone's sexuality. Like let's be real, what Diana knows about sex didn't just come from books. Steve Trevor has seen enough of the world to know there are at least lesbian/bi-sexual people in it. Etta has a thing for Diana. And okay, maybe women on Themyscira don't hold hands (??) but come on at least a kiss, a caress, a look? Also I totally thought Antiope and Melanippe were a thing in the movie but when I looked it up, they were sisters. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please leave some love because this world can always use a little more of it. 
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
